cherryblossoms and  fire
by Darkredblossomgodess
Summary: Sakura's fight with saske soon leads both of them in the kaze no stima world and maybe sakura isn't weak as her parents and sakuske told her. her clan is a all element magic user. ren/sakura pairing sauskexsakura onsided    on hold
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any naruto or kaze no stigma characters.

Sakura POV:

I was running around my village just for the fun of it. The weights on my arms and legs didn't bother me. Each weight is 6,000 tons. I stopped at the river to cool down and drink some water. It seems like everyone of my friends are dating. Hinita's with Naruto, Ino with Choji, Temari with Shikamaru, Ten ten with neji. Kiba with Maya and Gara with Zita. It seemed like everyone have a special someone except me and Sauske. I put my hand in the water loving the cool liquid touching my fingers. I cupped some water in to my hand and watched it turn in to chakra it was a new jutsu i made up. I made sure nobody knew my moves so the could copy them. The only ones they saw were the weak ones. I am training to be the strongest konochi. I remembered why I wanted to train in the first place.

(flashback)

_"Sauske, Come train with me please?" I asked._

_"No,your too weak for me to train with you. Your an useless excuse of a ninja."he said._

_I froze,those were the same words my parent use to say to grabbed my hair and put a kunia at my throat."Can you get out of this Sakura? Can you save your self?" He asked._

_"No." I whispered,he tightened his grip on my hair. I let a small cry escape my lips._

_"When you get stronger than Neji, then you can probably train with me." he said letting go of my hair. He walked away. I fell to my knees, no tears threaten to come down my face. So I promised myself I would become stronger no matter what._

_(end of flashback)_

I heard someone behind me, I turned to see Sauske Uchiha.

"Hello, Sakura how long has it been since you were training?" he asked.

"Three months." I said in monotone voice.

"Well lets see how strong you have become" he said activating his sharingan. He didn't look 13 right now. he made hand signs, he had made a chidori in is right palm and charged at me. i got scared and did water wind jutsu and put it in my right palm. We clashed against each other. Suddenly every thing went black.

Ren POV:

"Kazuma, can you please come with me to see the cherry blossoms?" I asked.

"Sure I'm bored anyway." Said Kazuma in a bored voice .

We started walking into the forest and we saw the beautiful cherry blossoms. I froze I saw a girl laying on the ground with cherry blossoms surrounding her. She was wearing a long hooded cloak that reaches her ankles and a mask covering her upper part of her face she saw asleep. A boy was laying next the girl was awake. He has white snow like skin, he has black hair with spiked up hair in the back and black eyes. he was wearing a navy blue shirt and gray short with black sandals. His arms were wrapped around her waist. I felt a bit of jealousy bubble up with in me. Wait, why should I be jealous? I don't even know her. Suddenly she opened her eyes . they were a Violet's blue. Then she blinked a couple of times and it changed to emerald green. I don't even think she looked a us.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer; i don't own any kaze no stigma and Naruto characters.

Sakura POV

I woke up to find Sauske's arms wrapped around my waist. I snapped. He rejects me for the last three months and then tries to make it all good now that i have become stronger than him and the hokage. I smacked his arms away from my waist. I got over Sauske a long time ago. I growled."What do you want?"I asked

"You." Sauske said.

"Well thats too bad cause you can't have me." i said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Who are you guys?" a voice asked. I turned around to see who spoked and bit my lip from from gasping. it is a cute blond boy that reminds me of Naruto except his eyes are emerald green identical to mine and his hair isn't spiky but it looked really thick. my heart started to bet really fast. When I looked into his eyes I almost lost my train of thought.

"Sauske Uchiha and my girlfriend Sakura Haruno." Sauske said. I snapped back to reality. Girlfriend? Who does he think he is? I growled

"I am not his girlfriend" I said through my clenched teeth.

"Come on don't be like that we are getting married after all." Sauske said pretending to be hurt. Wait married? Where did that come from?

"Never going to happen anyway what are your names?" I asked.

"Oh I am ren Kannagi and this is my brother Kazuma." Ren said holding out his hand. I gladly took his hand ready to shake it. His hand is so warm I will this never end. My heart was beating so fast that I thought it would burt from my chest.

"Kazuma!" a girl yelled making both of us snap back to to the present. The girl had red long hair and was wearing a blue school uniform

"Yes Ayano." Kazuma said in a bored voice. Omg he acted just like Shikmaru. The red head acted like Ino, they started arguing about something.

"Um excuse me but are you really smart when it omes to fighting?" I asked

"Yeah but I should warn you I a lazy person." Kazuma said. Then I started laughing. He is the exact copy of shikamaru.

"What's so funny?" everyone asked.

"Oh sorry It's just that you remind me of a friend of mine name shikamaru. He is the most lazyest person in the world but when it comes to fighting he is a total genus. he has a IQ over 200 and he is only 13. I can't believe there is some one like him." I said still laughing.

"Well kazuma you finally have someone who is just like you. You should be happy. Anyway who are you anyway?" Ayano said.

"Sakura haruno." I said.

" Haruno? You mean the strongest all element magic users and who are allies with the kannagi family?" Ayano said.

Magic? I guess I have a lot more to learn about my clan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ya chapter 2 is up finially


End file.
